


Patient Obedience

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara's in Charge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patient Obedience

"Be very still." When that order coaxed a disappointed noise from her partner, Barbara had to smile. "Just listen to me, and do what I tell you, Dinah." Barbara enjoyed the way Dinah looked, hands bound behind her back, kneeling with her knees planted to either side of the paralyzed woman's hips. The phallus connecting them couldn't really be felt by the redhead, but it was causing Dinah all kinds of sensations.

"You are very demanding and mean," was the immediate complaint.

"Takes one to know one, pretty bird."

"Don't."

"No, no, no...you don't get to dictate things like what I call you." Barbara watched her partner strain between obedience and anger over the nickname. "Relax, Dinah. Have I steered you wrong yet?"

"If I say 'The Slab', do I win points?" Dinah asked, twitching her hands slightly.

Barbara laughed softly. "You still pulled it off," she answered.

"I know an off I want right now," Dinah pouted, hips tensing.

"I told you to be still, didn't I?" Barbara demanded at the slight motion of Dinah's hips. 

"Please..."

"So pretty when you pout like that, Dinah. But no. You'll keep still, until I tell you to move." At Dinah's sullen, sultry pout, Barbara just had to relent a little, running her hands up along the hard muscles of her lover and partner. "You want to move, want to fuck yourself on that hard thing impaling you, don't you?"

"Yes...please, Barbara..."

"Dinah..." Barbara arched up enough to bite at each nipple in turn before finishing her thought. "Fuck yourself, baby," she breathed, eyes fixed on the other woman's face. Dinah's whole body shuddered at the command, but she rode the phallus, feeling its small nub set just forward of the shaft hit her clit on every motion. The redhead thought she was so damn gorgeous, especially when Dinah's breath began to hitch in near-orgasm. Seeing her with her breasts forward, trusting in Barbara as her hands were bound, just feeling, letting go of everything...the rush that Dinah had in release was matched by a more psychological one in her partner.

After, with the toys cleaned, bindings put away, and Dinah curled around her, Barbara decided life would be far easier if Dinah was as obedient on missions as in bed.


End file.
